The present invention relates generally to rechargeable lithium-ion-type chemistry batteries, and more specifically to fast charging of automotive Li-ion battery packs.
Lithium ion batteries are common in consumer electronics. They are one of the most popular types of battery for portable electronics, with one of the best energy-to-weight ratios, no memory effect, and a slow loss of charge when not in use. In addition to uses for consumer electronics, lithium-ion batteries are growing in popularity for defense, automotive, and aerospace applications due to their high energy and power density. However, certain kinds of treatment may cause Li-ion batteries to fail in potentially dangerous ways.
One of the advantages of use of a Li-ion chemistry is that batteries made using this technology are rechargeable. Traditional charging is done with a two-step charge algorithm: (i) constant current (CC), and (ii) constant voltage (CV). In electric vehicles (EVs), the first step could be constant power (CP).
Step 1: Apply charging current limit until the volt limit per cell is reached.
Step 2: Apply maximum volt per cell limit until the current declines below a predetermined level (often C/20 but sometimes C/5 or C/10 or other value).
The charge time is approximately 1-5 hours depending upon application. Generally cell phone type of batteries can be charged at 1 C, laptop types 0.8 C. The charging typically is halted when the current goes below C/10. Some fast chargers stop before step 2 starts and claim the battery is ready at about a 70% charge. (As used herein, “C” is a rated current that discharges the battery in one hour.)
Generally for consumer electronics, lithium-ion is charged with approximate 4.2±0.05 V/cell. Heavy automotive, industrial, and military application may use lower voltages to extend battery life. Many protection circuits cut off when either >4.3 V or 90° C. is reached.
Battery chargers for charging lithium-ion-type batteries are known in the art. As is known in the art, such lithium ion batteries require constant current (CC) and constant voltage (CV) charging. In particular, initially such lithium ion batteries are charged with a constant current. In the constant current mode, the charging voltage is typically set to a maximum level recommended by the Li-ion cell manufacturer based on safety considerations, typically 4.2V per cell. The charging current is a factor of design level, based on the cell capability, charge time, needs and cost. Once the battery cell voltage rises sufficiently, the charging current drops below the initial charge current level. In particular, when the battery cell voltage Vb approaches the charging voltage Vc, the charging current tapers according to the formula: I=(Vc−Vb)/Rs, where I=the charging current, Vc=the charging voltage, Vb=the battery cell open circuit voltage and Rs=the resistance of the charging circuit including the contact resistance and the internal resistance of the battery cell. As such, during the last portion of the charging cycle, typically about the last ⅓, the battery cell is charged at a reduced charging current, which means it takes more time to fully charge the battery cell.
The closed-circuit voltage represents the voltage of the battery cell plus the voltage drops in the circuit as a result of resistance in the battery circuit, such as the battery terminals and the internal resistance of the battery cell. By subtracting the closed-circuit voltage from the open-circuit voltage, the voltage drop across the battery resistance circuit elements can be determined.
Various known battery chargers use this voltage drop to drive the battery charging voltage during a constant current mode in order to increase the Ampere-hour (Ah) applied to the battery cell during a constant current mode. By increasing the Ah applied to the battery cell during a constant current mode, the battery cell is charged much faster.
The prior art includes lithium ion battery charger circuits that compensate for the voltage rise in the battery circuit in order to increase the charging current and thus decrease the charging time for a lithium ion battery. The compensation circuit can be based on an assumed initial voltage drop across the various resistance elements in the circuit and compensates for this voltage drop to maintain a predetermined charging current during a constant current charging mode. Unfortunately, the resistance of the various resistance elements change over time due to various factors including oxidation of the external battery contacts used to connect the battery cell to the battery charger. Accordingly, in time, the charging time of the battery cell increases.
There is a need to further reduce the charging time of lithium ion batteries while reducing/eliminating the impact of fast charging on cycle life.